ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Duck Dodgers: Legends
is an American CGI-animated science fiction-adventure-fantasy-comedy film, being based on the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' franchise, being directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone. It is produced by Village Roadshow Pictures, Amblin Entertainment and Warner Animation Group and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, being released on TBD 2022. Synopsis When martians begin an invasion led by a traitorous general, Duck Dodgers goes on a journey to stop him with the help of the Eager Young Space Cadet, Martian Commander X-2 (much to their dismayal) and a new ally before Z-9 achieves domination. Voice cast *Jeff Bergman as: **Captain Duck Dodgers (Daffy Duck), an idiotic, arrogant and selfish space captain who attempts to stop Z-9 as TBD. **Tweets (Tweety Bird), the President's bodyguard who TBD. **The Cat (Sylvester Pussycat), Tweet's partner who TBD. *Bob Bergen as: **The Eager Young Space Cadet (Porky Pig), Dodgers' second-in-command and closest friend who helps him to face Z-9. **Martian Commander X-2 (Marvin the Martian), the commander of the Martian Empire who reluctantly works with Dodgers to stop Z-9, especially to win the affections of Tyr'ahnee. *Grey Griffin as Captain Tina (Tina Russo Duck), a respected space captain who, unlike Dodgers, isn't that selfish but still loves money like him, ending up to help him and eventually falling in love with him. *Frank Welker (vocal effects, uncredited) as Martian Commander K-9 (K-9), X-2's loyal pet dog who TBD. *Richard McGonagle as Dr. Ignatius "I.Q." Q. Hi, a scientist who brought Dodgers into the 24½th century, being the one who assigns Dodgers to TBD. *Tia Carrere as Queen Tyr'ahnee, the beautiful queen of Mars who is out to TBD. * as Martian General Z-9, a traitorous martian who plans to overthrow Tyr'ahnee in order to be crowned king of the Martians. * as Counselor Dish, Z-9's counselor who aids him on TBD. *Chris Pratt as Captain Star Johnson, a self-asorbed and egotistical space captain who is Dodgers and Tina's arch-rival, attempting to TBD. *Billy West as Mother Fudd (Elmer Fudd), an alien parasite who makes everyone to look and laugh like him. *Jeff Bennett as Officer Foghorn (Foghorn Leghorn), an officer for the Space Police TBD. *Michael Dorn as Martian Centurion Robots, TBD *Matthew Broderick as the President of Outer Space, TBD *Greg Baldwin as Happy Cat, Dodgers' alarm clock who clashes with Dodgers whenever he TBD. Production Animation The animation of the characters is handled by Reel FX Animation Studios, using the same techniques used by the Matthew O'Callaghan-directed CGI Looney Tunes theatrical shorts. As a result, the characters retain their design from the television series and the comics, adding realistic hair/fur/skin to them. Reel FX also animated the critically-acclaimed film adaption of Collin the Speedy Boy in 2020. Soundtrack Release Critical reception The movie has recieved generally positive reviews. Quotes Dodgers is sleeping as his alarm clock rings on. *'Happy Cat:' Wake up! You're useless and weak! He slams the clock and sighs annoyed. *'Dodgers:' (yawns) Another lousy day... * ---- *'Z-9:' Welcome, Duck Dodgers. *'Dodgers:' At last, we meet each other... whatever you are. *'Z-9:' What? I have captured your friend and you aren't scared? *'Dodgers:' Scared? Pfft! I don't get scared. * Trivia *The main cast for the television series reprise their roles for the film, save for Joe Alaskey and , due to their deaths in 2016 and 2006, respectively. **As a result, Jeff Bergman assumes the role of Duck Dodges as Bob Bergen assumes the role of the Martian Commander X-2, while Greg Baldwin assumes the role of Happy Cat. **However, the Martian General Z-9, Dish, Star Johnson and the President of Outer Space are recasted with celebrity voices. *This marks the first appearance of Sylvester, Tweety and Foghorn in the Duck Dodgers universe as they didn't appear in the television series. **Tina is an exception, since she was created for The Looney Tunes Show in 2011, six years after the series' ending. Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:CGI-animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Looney Tunes Category:Duck Dodgers Category:PG Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas